paragonpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Enemy Group Characters
This page is a collection based page to group all characters that correspond to a canon-NPC enemy group. Forward Notice: ALL '''Groups' listed on this page ©NCSoft Arachnos Dark Lio Lio Rynard’s shadow simulacrum, Dark Lio has broken free of his creators’ will and seeks nothing more than to be free. However, after being hunted by his source and allies, Dark Lio was forced to flee to the Rogue Isles and gained the favor of Ghost Widow, who agreed to provide him asylum in exchange for doing some of her bidding. ''Powers Fly Self Fly Dark Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Negative), Foe -ToHit Zombie Horde Summon 1-3 Zombies Gloom Ranged, High Damage over Time (Negative), Foe -ToHit Grave Knight Summon 1-2 Grave Knights Soul Extraction Summon Ghost (Special) Lich Summon Lich Howling Twilight Ranged Targeted area of effect, Minor damage (Negative), Target Slow, -Recharge, Disorient, Ally resurrect Fearsome Stare Ranged (Cone), Foe Fear, -Accuracy Dark Servant Summon Dark Servant: Ranged Debuff Special Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Phase Shift Self Intangible Shadow Meld Self Intangible, Travel Dark Embrace Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Negative, Toxic) Soul Tentacles Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Negative), Foe: Immobilize Resistance Self: +Resistance(Psionic and Negative Energy) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Arachnos (Nu Delta 4-21) Brother Eros Born Shallum Tilman in dimension Nu Delta 4-21, Shallum was born on Arachnos Earth as a male, instead of a female (parallel of Sister Psyche). He grew up as a powerful psychic and attracted the eye of "Il Recluse," who took Shallum under his wing as Brother Eros and as his most powerful psychic; Brother Eros helps control much of the world's population with relative ease. Powers Fly Self Fly Mental Blast Ranged, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Target -Recharge Telekinetic Blast Ranged, Moderate DMG(Smash/Psionic), Foe Knockback Subdue Ranged, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe Immobilize Psychic Scream Ranged (Cone), Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe -Recharge Dominate Ranged, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe Hold Psychic Tornado Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DoT(Psionic), Foe Knockback Scramble Thoughts Ranged, Minor DMG(Psionic), Foe Disorient Total Domination Ranged (Targeted AoE), Foe Hold Psychic Wail Close (AoE), Extreme DMG(Psionic), Foe Disorient -Recharge Mask Presence Self Stealth, +DEF(Melee, Ranged, AoE) Confuse Ranged, Target Confuse Aura of Confusion PBAoE, Foe Confuse Power Blast Ranged, moderate damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Energy Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Power Burst Close, high damage(Energy/Smash), Foe: Knockback Explosive Blast Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Knockback Summon Mistress Summon Fortunata Mistress: Ranged Moderate Damage(Psionic) Resistance Self: +Resistance(Negative Energy and Energy, Psionic) Resistance Self: Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Cimerorans Icarus Icarus, Daedalus' nephew, has been nothing but a hindrance and a nuisance to his uncle, and the Cimerorans. Now, as Novus Romulus is attempting another coup, he has a chance to prove himself or cause a great catastrophe. Powers Fly Self Fly Neutrino Bolt Ranged, Minor damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Irradiate Close (Area of Effect), Moderate Damage over Time(Energy), Foe: -Defense Electron Haze Close, Moderate Cone Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense, Knockback Cosmic Burst Close, Extreme Damage(Energy), Foe: Disorient, -Defense Neutron Bomb Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Atomic Blast Area of Effect, Smashing (moderate), Energy (high), Foe: Stun, -Defense Storm Kick Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash) Crane Kick Melee, High DMG(Smash), Foe Knockback Crippling Axe Kick Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe Immobilize, -SPD, -Fly Dragon's Tail PBAoE, Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe Knockdown Force Shield Ally: +Defense(all) Personal Force Field Self: +Defense, +Resistance(all) Resistance Self: +Resistance(Smashing, Lethal and Energy) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Procerious Born to a lowly plebeian, Imperious found Procerious single-handedly combating a legion of Revived Traitors and its leader, Novus Romulus. Aiding the youngster, the two took down the cell before it could even begin its coup and, in the process, the two formed a bond. Procerious thus became not only Imperious' sidekick, but his heir as well. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Jab Minor DMG(Smash), Minor Disorient Haymaker High DMG(Smash), Knockback Handclap PBAoE, Foe Disorient, Knockback Knockout Blow Extreme DMG(Smash), Foe: Hold, Knockup Hurl Self +DMG, +To-Hit, Delay Self(Weaken, Special) Foot Stomp PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Smash), Knockback Dull Pain Self: Heal +Max Health Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Laser Beam Eyes Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy), Foe: -Defense Resistance Smashing, Lethal, Energy (high), Fire, Cold (moderate), Negative Energy, Psionic, Toxic (low); Resistances to all debuffs (high); Protection against Fear, Stun, Confuse, Knockback, Immobilize, Taunt (high) Crey Crosshairs Freedom Phalanx (Psi Omega 97-3) Ambitapse From dimension Psi Omega 97-3, Steven Berry became known as Ambitapse as part of the Freedom Phalanx in a very similar fashion as his Primal Earth counterpart. In 1999, Ambitapse appeared on Primal Earth with tidings of doom, explaining that his own dimension and Freedom Phalanx had been destroyed by the Enigmous Legion and that the Legion was heading for Primal Earth. Although he came with a plan to stop them, the heroes of the west refused to act and Ambitapse turned to Arachnos. Powers Super Speed Self +Unsuppressed Speed (Minor Stealth) Charged Bolts Ranged, moderate damage (energy), foe -endurance Lightning Bolt Ranged, high damage (energy), foe -endurance Ball Lightning Ranged (targeted AoE), moderate DoT (energy), foe -endurance Thunderous Blast AoE Melee smashing energy (high), endurance drain (high) Liquefy Ranged (Location AoE), Foe Knockback, -ACC, -DEF Sonic Barrier Ranged, Ally +Res(Smash, Lethal, Toxic) Sonic Siphon Ranged, Foe -Res(All) Ambitaptic Strike Melee smashing and energy Whirlwind PBAoE, foe knockback Resistance Protection against stun, hold, fear, confuse, knockback (high), resistance to all debuffs (high), increased recovery, resistance to endurance drains, taunt, run speed debuffs, immobilize, jump height debuffs, recharge debuffs, defense boost Imperial Defense Force Leo Renard Lio Rynard's parallel spirit, Leo Renard is the strident soldier and commander in the Imperial Defense Force that believes in his Emperor to the core. Considered to be one of the more gifted commanders in the IDF, Leo seeks to become Emperor Cole's field commander in place of Colonel Duray. Powers Fly Self Fly Power Bolt Ranged, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Power Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Energy Torrent Close (Cone), Moderate DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Power Burst Close, High DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Sniper Blast Sniper, Extreme DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Power Push Ranged, Minor DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe High Knockback Explosive Blast Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback Nova PBAoE, Extreme DMG(Energy/Smash), Foe Knockback, Self -Recovery Power Thrust Melee, Minor Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage(Energy/Smashing), Foe Disorient Invisibility Self Stealth, +Defense (All) Phase Shift Self Intangible Summon Battle Orb Summon Battle Orb Energy Dispersion Self -Endurance, -Recovery, Special Personal Force Field Self +DEF(All), Res(All DMG but Toxic), -Acc Repulsion Field PBAoE, Foe Knockback Repulsion Bomb Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DMG(Smash), Foe Knockdown, Disorient IDF Armor Resistance Resistance Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Legacy Chain Erek Rynard The second youngest of the Rynard brothers and Lio’s twin, Erek Rynard returned from the Rikti experiments and Crey labs much angrier than his two brothers. Fueled by his rage, Erek believes in the harsher side of justice as Paragon City’s infamous vigilante. Interestingly enough, however, Erek has shown a soft spot for his nephew, whom he was named godfather for and has, during his nephew’s upbringing, acted as a mentor of sorts. Powers Flares Ranged, Minor Damage(Fire) Fire Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Fire) Fire Ball Ranged(Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Fire/Smashing) Rain of Fire Ranged (Location Area of Effect) Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Fire Breath Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) Blaze Ranged, High Damage(Fire) Blazing Bolt Sniper, Extreme Damage(Fire) Inferno Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Fire/Smashing), Self -Recovery Ring of Fire Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time(Fire), Foe Immobilize Fire Sword Melee, Moderate Damage(Fire/Lethal) Blazing Aura Point Blank Area of Effect, Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Burn Location Point Blank Area of Effect, Moderate Damage over Time(Fire), Self +Resistance(Immobilize) Bonfire Ranged (Location Area of Effect), Minor Damage(Fire), Foe: Knockback Fire Shield Self +Resistance(Fire, Lethal, Smash, Cold) Rise of the Phoenix Self Rez, Special Resistance Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Paragon Police Department Krisc Rynard The second oldest of the Rynard brothers, Krisc Rynard returned from the Rikti experiments and Crey labs with a strong sense of justice. After the twins parted ways, he joined the Paragon Police Department’s Psi Division and eventually rose in the ranks to lead the city wide task force against the turf wars. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Levitate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Smash) Dominate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Psionic), Foe Hold Mass Hypnosis Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Sleep Total Domination Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Hold Terrify Ranged (Cone), Minor Damage (Psionic), Foe Fear (Special) Mass Confusion Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Confuse Heal Other Ally Heal Resurrect Ally Resurrect Adrenaline Boost Ranged, Ally +Endurance, +Regeneration, +Recharge, Resist Slow Maneuvers PBAoE Team +DEF(All) Tactics PBAoE Team +ACC Res(Confuse, Fear) +Perception Indomitable Will Self: +Resistance(Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Fear), +Defense(Psionics) Mind Over Body Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Psionics) Psionic Tornado Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage over Time(Psionic), Foe: Knockback Resistance Self: +Resistance(Psionic) Praetorian Police Department Chris Renard Krisc Rynard's parallel spirit, Chris Renard is the empire's experimental project: Seer 1517. After the experiments on the Renards, Chris' telepathic abilities distinguished him from the other three and he was drafted into Mother Mayhem's Seer program. The first fully sentient and conscious Seer under the empire's control, Chris' mind is still linked directly to Mother Mayhem's and she can monitor his progress directly at any given moment. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Levitate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Smash) Dominate Ranged, Moderate Damage (Psionic), Foe Hold Mass Hypnosis Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Sleep Total Domination Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Hold Terrify Ranged (Cone), Minor Damage (Psionic), Foe Fear (Special) Mass Confusion Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Confuse Heal Other Ally Heal Resurrect Ally Resurrect Adrenaline Boost Ranged, Ally +Endurance, +Regeneration, +Recharge, Resist Slow Maneuvers PBAoE Team +DEF(All) Tactics PBAoE Team +ACC Res(Confuse, Fear) +Perception Indomitable Will Self: +Resistance(Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Fear), +Defense(Psionics) Mind Over Body Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Psionics) Psionic Tornado Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage over Time(Psionic), Foe: Knockback Summon Reinforcements Summon Reinforcements Resistance Self: +Resistance(Psionic) The Resistance Dominator Also known as Mr. Liberty, Fox McFaires adopted this persona upon seeing post-World War III Praetoria. In effort to save the Resistance and overthrow the tyrant, Emperor Cole, Fox created this ironic version of his alternate mother, Dominatrix, by dressing like her and calling himself the "Dominator." Upon joining the welcoming Resistance, they provided him with a mind block that would put him in the mindset of a scenario where Mr. Liberty was born under Cole's rule, making him that much more of an effective leader and champion within and of the Resistance. Powers Super Speed Self +Speed (Minor Stealth) Thunder Kick Melee, Minor Damage (Smash), Minor Disorient Storm Kick Melee, Moderate Damage (Smash) Crane Kick Melee, High Damage (Smash), Knockback Crippling Axe Kick Melee, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Immobilize, -Speed, -Fly Dragon’s Tail Point Blank Area of Effect, Moderate Damage (Smash), Foe Knockback Eagles Claw Melee, Superior Damage (Smash), Foe Minor Disorient, +Special Temp Invulnerability Self +Resistance (Lethal, Smashing) Dull Pain Self Heal +Maximum Health Unstoppable Self, +Resistance(Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, Knockback, All Damage except Psionics) Lightning Bolt Ranged, high damage (Energy), -Endurance Thunder Strike Melee high damage (Smash), Disorient, Knockback Charged Armor Self +Resistance (smashing, lethal, energy) Resistance Resistance: Smashing, Lethal Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Eric Renard Erek Rynard’s parallel spirit, Eric Renard convinced his eldest brother, Isaac to join the Resistance. Seeking revenge against Cole's administration for their illegal experiments on his family, Eric takes no prisoners when he burns his enemies down. Powers Single Shot Ranged, Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe Knockdown, Special Charged Shot Ranged, High DMG(Energy), Foe Knockdown, Special Cutting Beam Ranged (Cone), Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe -Def(All), Special Disintegrate Ranged, High DoT(Energy), Foe -Regen, Special Lancer Shot Close Ranged, Superior DMG(Energy), Foe Stun, Special Penetrating Ray Sniper, Extreme Dmg(Energy), Foe Knockdown, Special Piercing Beam Narrow Ranged (Cone), High DMG(Energy), Foes -Res, Special Overcharge Ranged (Targeted AoE), Extreme DMG(Energy), Foe Minor DoT (Energy), -Def(All), Disorient, Special :Note: Eric Renard first has the Beam Rifle before his fire powers fully develop Flares Ranged, Minor Damage(Fire) Fire Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage(Fire) Fire Ball Ranged(Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Fire/Smashing) Rain of Fire Ranged (Location Area of Effect) Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Fire Breath Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Fire) Blaze Ranged, High Damage(Fire) Blazing Bolt Sniper, Extreme Damage(Fire) Inferno Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Fire/Smashing), Self -Recovery Ring of Fire Ranged, Moderate Damage over Time(Fire), Foe Immobilize Fire Sword Melee, Moderate Damage(Fire/Lethal) Blazing Aura Point Blank Area of Effect, Minor Damage over Time(Fire) Burn Location Point Blank Area of Effect, Moderate Damage over Time(Fire), Self +Resistance(Immobilize) Bonfire Ranged (Location Area of Effect), Minor Damage(Fire), Foe: Knockback Fire Shield Self +Resistance(Fire, Lethal, Smash, Cold) Rise of the Phoenix Self Rez, Special Resistance Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Isaac Renard Iziikk Rynard’s parallel spirit, Isaac Renard was experimented on along with his fellow brothers, unlike in the Primal dimension. Seeking revenge against Cole's administration for their illegal experiments on his family, Isaac Renard is now a prime champion and shadowy leader of the Resistance. Powers Single Shot Ranged, Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe Knockdown, Special Charged Shot Ranged, High DMG(Energy), Foe Knockdown, Special Cutting Beam Ranged (Cone), Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe -Def(All), Special Disintegrate Ranged, High DoT(Energy), Foe -Regen, Special Lancer Shot Close Ranged, Superior DMG(Energy), Foe Stun, Special Penetrating Ray Sniper, Extreme Dmg(Energy), Foe Knockdown, Special Piercing Beam Narrow Ranged (Cone), High DMG(Energy), Foes -Res, Special Overcharge Ranged (Targeted AoE), Extreme DMG(Energy), Foe Minor DoT (Energy), -Def(All), Disorient, Special :Note: Isaac Renard first has the Beam Rifle before his darkness powers fully develop Fly Self Fly Dark Blast Ranged, Moderate DMG(Negative), Foe -To-Hit Gloom Ranged, High DoT(Negative), Foe -To-Hit Umbral Torrent Ranged (Cone), Moderate DMG(Negative), Foe -To Hit, Knockback Moonbeam Sniper, Extreme DMG(Negative), Foe -To-Hit Tenebrous Tentacles Ranged (Cone), Minor DoT(Negative), Foe Immobilize, -To-Hit Abyssal Gaze Ranged, High DoT(Negative), Foe Hold, -To Hit Life Drain Ranged, High DMG(Negative), Foe -To Hit, Self +HP Blackstar PBAoE, Extreme DMG(Negative), Foe -To-Hit, Self -Recovery Smite Melee, High DMG(Smashing/Negative Energy), -ToHit Death Shroud PBAoE, Minor DoT(Negative) Midnight Grasp Melee, Superior DMG(Negative), Foe Immobilize, -To-Hit Envenom Ranged, Foe -DEF(All), -Res(All), -Regen, -Heal Weaken Ranged, Foe -DMG, -To-Hit, -Special Neurotoxic Breath Ranged (Cone), Foe Hold, -Recharge, -SPD Paralytic Poison Ranged, Foe Hold Noxious Gas Infect Henchman: PBAoE, Foe Hold, -DEF(All), -Res(All), -DMG, -To-Hit Resistance Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Revived Traitors Novus Romulus Once the right hand man of Imperious and temporary ruler of Cimerora after the coup, Romulus Augustus was defeated at the hands of Imperious and allies and in the process, Romulus lost his ties with the Nictus that he was bound with. Now, Romulus has returned in an attempt to retake over Cimerora. Powers Hack Melee, High Dam(Lethal), Foe -DEF Slash Melee, Moderate Dam(Lethal), Foe -DEF Slice Melee (Cone), Moderate Dam(Lethal), Foe -DEF Whirling Sword PBAoE Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal), Foe -Def Push Back Melee, Extreme DMG(Smash), High Knockback Energized Shield Self +DEF(Smashing, Lethal, Energy), Res(DeBuff DEF) Phalanx Fighting Self +Res (Smashing,Lethal) Pilum Ranged, High DMG(Lethal) Shout of Command Ally +Res(Disorient, Hold, Sleep, Immobilize, Terrorize, Confusion), +Perception Resistance Archvillain Resistance Syndicate Agent Lin The Praetorian Daiyu Fan Lin, Agent Lin joined the Syndicate when the Hmong Tsoo was absorbed by the crime organization. As one of the strongest members of the former Asian gang, Daiyu was immediately given a high position within the Syndicate as one of Security Director Ci’s personal agents. Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Dark Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Gloom Ranged, High Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Tenebrous Tentacles Ranged(Cone), Minor Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: Immobilize, -Accuracy Night Fall Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage over Time(Negative), Foe: -Accuracy Torrent Ranged(Cone), Minor Damage (Negative), Foe: Knockback Life Drain Ranged, Minor Damage (Negative), Self: Heal, Foe: -Accuracy Blackstar Point Blank Area of Effect, Extreme Damage(Negative), Self: -Recovery, Foe: -Accuracy Charged Brawl Melee, Moderate Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, -Endurance Lightning Clap Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe Disorient, Knockback Thunder Strike Melee(Area of Effect), High Damage(Smashing/Energy), Foe Disorient, Knockback Shocking Grasp Melee, High Damage(Energy), Foe Hold, -Endurance Static Discharge Ranged(Cone), Moderate Damage(Energy), -Endurance Charged Armor Self +Resistance(Smash, Lethal, Energy) EM Pulse Point Blank Area of Effect, Foe: Disorient, -Endurance, -Regeneration, Special vs. Robots; Self: -Recovery Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Trolls Supa Troll Ty In the year following the end of World War III, Ty Rynard joined a mission with the Liberators and during the raid on the Trolls’ warehouse, Ty was hit with an “O.D.” sized dose of superadine. Seconds later Ty roared throughout the warehouse as a supa troll and even knocked Mr. Liberty unconscious. Although Ty remained in this state for nearly a month, he was eventually reverted to his original self and cured of his addiction to the drug by Positron and Numina. Powers Hover Self Fly, +DEF(All) Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Barrage Melee, minor damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Disorient Energy Punch Melee, moderate damage(Smash/Energy), Foe:Disorient Bone Smasher Melee, high damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Disorient Whirling Hands Point Blank Area of Effect Melee, Moderate damage(Smash/Energy) Granite Armor Self, +Resistance(All but Psionics), +Defense(All but Psionics), -Speed, -Recharge, -Damage Earth's Embrace Self, +Resistance(All but Psionics), +Defense(All but Psionics), -Speed, -Recharge, -Damage Mud Pots Toggle: PBAoE, Minor DoT (Fire), Foe Immobilize, -Speed Temp Invulnerability Self +Resistance (smashing, lethal) Total Focus Melee, Extreme Damage (Energy/Smash), Foe Disorient Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Category:Enemies